


Stand My Ground

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: The remaining Starks are given a second chance. They attempt to set right what once went wrong. The gameboard is flipped on its head as a result of their actions.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Redo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark children plot and plan.

The air was crisp and clean. It was a perfectly ordinary day, on a perfectly ordinary morning. And there were rumors that a perfectly ordinary King by the name of Robert Baratheon would be arriving in Winterfell within a week. There was unease in every corner of the Winterfell. There was tension surrounding each and every child of the Starks, including Theon. The only ones who were relaxed were their parents, Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark. That morning, all of them rode out at the crack of dawn. They stopped at the grove they knew existed. The grove with filled with their conduit-trees.

"Bran, do your thing." Jon commanded "In the meantime, we do the ritual. Our ancestors passed it down as a way to induct outsiders into our family. The Stark family. The Stark blood."

At this, Jon produced a dagger, using it to cut his own palm. He passed it off to Robb, and then Theon, who did the same. Their blood fell onto the tree, staining the bark red.

"The blood is the key." Jon recited, turning to Robb and Theon "Let our blood become your blood."

With that, the three of them joined hands so that their wounds touched.

"Our blood unites us." Jon concluded "You will now become a Stark by blood as well as name."

"The ritual has been a success." the voice from the tree spoke "The blood adoption has been accepted."

"You're Theon Stark now." Jon grinned, clapping his friend on the shoulder 

Theon said nothing, but Jon could tell how grateful he really was from his expression.

-x-

The tradition demanded that any deserters from the Night Watch had to be executed.

"He is an innocent man." Jon said sharply "Arya, use your Faceless Man skills to fake his death, if you can. The danger that the Others represent can't be overlooked this time around.

"You got it." Arya nodded

With that, the others started back to Winterfell, and soon enough, she caught up to them.

"Did it." she whispered to Jon "He is unconscious, but still alive."

"We also have to discuss certain events. For starters, Sansa and Joffrey can't be allowed to marry."

"I've got an idea about that." Arya piped up "It involves me using my special skills."

Jon and the others listened to her as she laid out her plan, nodding every now and then.

"The idea has merit." Jon finally said "I think we all agree on that."


	2. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are places to go and things to do. Things that need to be done.

The ship captain watched as a small person approached him. They - he couldn't tell whether this was male or female - wore a drapped cloak and their face was obscured.

"You came here on business?" the captain called out once they approached

"Not so loud." they hissed "They can hear us."

"Ah." the captain nodded "Travelling in secret, are you?"

"I need a safe passage to Iron Islands." the person said "I have business with Balon Greyjoy. I'll make it worth your while."

As the person gave him a small sack of gold coins, the captain smiled.

-x-

Arys spent most of the time in her cabin, only rarely venturing out onto the deck. When she did, she made sure to obscure her face so that no one would recognize her.

After all, it wouldn't do for anyone to recognize her. Once Theon 'rescued' the Iron Islanders from her reign of terror, there was to be no one who could put two and two together. 

The plan was simple, yet elegant, and the rest of her siblings had closed off the possible flaws it had, until it was viable. 

"For the pack." she whispered "My pack of Starks."

She curled up in a bed and fell asleep in an instant, with a smile on her face.

-x-

"Isn't it a bit too early?" Theon wondered aloud

He peered at yet another wedding invitation Robb was writing

"My sister is getting married, and soon." Robb said "It's never too early."

"Married? To whom?" Theon frowned "Joffrey?"

"Heavens, no." Robb stood up "She is getting married to a man who helped save her from a terrible fate. Who threw a madwoman that threatened her from the walls of Winterfell. Who risked his life to save one of his siblings."

"You don't mean......" Theon's eyes went wide "You can't mean......."

"I do." Robb stared at Theon unflinchingly "I can't think of anyone else who is more deserving of my sister's hand."


End file.
